Sasunaru Deal gone bad
by Uchiha-Tora-Shi
Summary: This is a boy on boy story between Sasuke and Naruto
1. Chapter 1

"NARUTO STOP MESSING AROUND!" Iruka Sensai yelled. Naruto just looked at him and pouted, then said "Sorry Iruka Sensai." Iruka then looked at the rest of the class. "Alright, now that Naruto has calmed down, lets get back to the lesson. But after lunch you are all dismissed." Iruka Sensai said and Naruto went up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura do you.." Before he could finish he was pushed out of the way by the pink haired girl. "Hey Sasuke-Kun would you like to eat lunch with me?" She asked to the raven-haired emo boy sitting down with his head on his hands. He just looked at her then got up and walked off. Sakura watched Sasuke leave then turned to Naruto. "Naruto you made Sasuke leave." She said blaming the blonde. "I did not Sakura he left on his own. What do you see in him anyways?" He asked. He is sorry he asked too. "Well he is strong and soooo good looking." She said. Naruto put his hands on his ears as Sakura continued. "He is also smart, and I will make him mine." She continued not even noticing Naruto stopped paying attention. She then walked out not even paying attention to Naruto. Naruto then also walked out and went to get Ramen. The food he loves sooo much.

~ How could Sakura love that emo bastard so much? There is nothing great about him. ~ Naruto thought to himself. While he was eating the Ramen. ~ So what if he looks good and is smart. ~ Naruto thought. "Wait what the fuck why am I thinking that. I hate that emo bastard there is no way I could like him. Is there?" Naruto said to himself as he looked out of the ramen shop, and seen Sasuke walking back to class. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and Naruto blushed but he did not know why. Sasuke saw this and smirked a little.

See Sasuke was gay even though he would never admit it. The worst part is he had a cute little crush on the blonde. All he needed was to kiss the blonde. Though he did not know how to do that. He just wanted to see if Naruto tasted like ramen since he ate it a lot. So Sasuke needed to test it.

{Back in the classroom, and 30 minutes later.}

"Alright so that is how you use the shadow clone jutsu. Also class we will have a test tomorrow to see who will stay in the academy and who will go on. So study your jutsu's tonight. Everyone is dismissed." Iruka said as everyone packed up and left.

Naruto went straight home and to the ramen. With out even trying to do the jutsu. He is a big slacker when it comes to schoolwork.

Sasuke on the other hand went to go train the jutsu so he could get stronger to beat his brother. His one goal in life. Well one of them. The other one is to kiss Naruto.

Shikamaru went to look at the clouds.

Choji went to eat.

Ino went to go battle with Sakura to see who gets Sasuke.

Hinata went to train to get stronger to impress Naruto.

Kiba went to play with Akamaru.

Shino went to go look at bugs.

Lee went for a run.

TenTen went to train.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later after the test and the Naruto failing then going through all that stuff then finally passing.

Ok I am lazy and did not want to write it so what ever. Lal I want to gets to the good parts. So like I said two days later ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up and got dressed then he went and looked in the mirror. Then he looked down at his headband. Which was actually Iruka Sensai's headband. He then put it on and ran out of the house ready to take the next step in his ninja training.

When he got in class he went to go sit down. Then Sakura came in and he stood up. "Hey Sakura." Naruto said waving to the pink haired girl. "Move." She said, and pushed him out of the way. "Hey Sasuke-Kun. Can I sit by you." Sakura said looking at the raven-haired boy. "Now way billboard brow. I got here before you. I get to sit next to Sasuke." Said Ino the loud mouth blonde girl. "You wish Ino pig." Sakura replied. "No way." Some random girl said. Then all the girls except for Hinata were fighting on who gets to sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto got on the desk and started to glare at Sasuke. Who equally glared at Naruto.

"Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her then back at Sasuke. Then Naruto was pushed right into Sasuke. To were they kissed momentarily. ~ I am kissing Sasuke. Wait how come I have not pulled away yet? ~ Naruto thought wide-eyed. ~ Damn it Naruto. I want to kiss you more but I can't. ~ Sasuke thought also wide-eyed. Then they broke away and started to cough. "I'm going to get you." Sasuke said between coughs.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled, and Naruto looked at her. "I wanted to be Sasuke's first kiss." She said cracking her knuckles.

Naruto got beat up and bad.

"Alright everyone take you seats." Iruka said to the class. "Leave Naruto alone." He added.

Naruto was quivering in pain. Sasuke under his serious look was smirking about kissing the blonde even if it was not the way he wanted to so he had a bit of an idea.

"Alright squad 7 is, Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto looked up at his name being called. "Sakura Haruno." He then said.

"No." Sakura said. "YES!" Naruto jumped for joy.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished.

"I'm dead." Naruto said. "YES!" Sakura jumped for joy this time. As Sasuke was smirking in the inside about being teamed up with Sakura.

{After class, and after they meet Kakashi.}

Sasuke walked up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura tell all your friends I am having a party at my house." Sasuke said to her and she smiled. "Alright." She said and ran off to tell everyone but Naruto.

Sasuke then walked up to Naruto and gave him a death glare. "Hey Dobe, I am having a party and you are coming." Sasuke said then walked away without even waiting for a reply. Naruto looked at him opened his mouth o say something. But couldn't because Sasuke had already walked away. ~ I guess I am forced to. ~ Naruto thought looking at the sky. ~ I am actually invited to a party. ~ He smiled then ran off to tell Iruka.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1 of 4

{At the party.}

Everyone arrived 10 minutes ago, and girls already surrounded Sasuke. But he did not pay attention to them he was more busy paying attention to Naruto. Who was talking to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"So Sasuke will you go out with me?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Sasuke said and walked off up to Kiba, and Shikamaru. "Kiba why don't you get everyone in a circle we could play spin the bottle. Who ever it lands on you HAVE to kiss. Whether it is a boy or a girl." Shikamaru suggested and all three of the boys looked at Sasuke. "Is that alright Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "Sure." Sasuke said and they all walked to the living room. "Scratch that Sasuke." Shikamaru said and now I was time to look at him. "Lets play seven minutes in heaven." Shikamaru then said and smirked. "Do you have enough energy for that Shikamaru?" Naruto asked laughing. "Yea lets do it." Kiba said. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright girls and guys get in a circle we are going to play a little game." Shikamaru said. "Time to play seven minutes in heaven." Sasuke then said and all his fan girls ran to get into a circle. Naruto for some reason felt jealous. He did not know why though.

Sasuke sighed at the site of the fan girls running to get in the circle just so they can kiss him. Which he really did not want to kiss any of them.

So the rest of the people sat down too. Kiba was first to spin.

The bottle went around and around and landed on Hinata. Which speaking of Hinata was blushing like made.

Kiba stood up and held out his hand to Hinata. Who was a bit shy about taking it. But she did after a minute. They walked into the closet and shut the door. Kiba did nothing. He knew Hinata liked Naruto. So he didn't want to make her upset. "Ki…Kiba?" Hinata said which was more liked asked. "Yea Hinata." Kiba said looking over at her. She walked up to him slowly and kissed him. Now it was time for Kiba to blush. He then wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and deepened the kiss. Which made her blush. Then the door opened and Naruto and Sasuke was standing there. "Kiba the time is up." Sasuke said then Naruto started to laugh at the blush that was on Kiba's and Hinata's faces. They walked out and went back to the circle.

"Alright Sasuke it is your turn." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on…


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 of 4

Sasuke grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on…

It landed on Sakura.

Sakura screamed like an overly happy fan girl. Everyone else covered their ears. While all the fan girls gave Sakura an evil dirty look. "Shikamaru I think we should call the game seven minutes in hell for Sasuke." Kiba said laughing. Sasuke just gave him a death glare. "I GOT SASUKE-KUN." She yelled and Sasuke just moved quick and covered her mouth. "Shut up." Sasuke said and she did. "Before I go to hell I mean no wait I meant what I said. I need to talk to Kiba and Shikamaru." Sasuke said and walk past Kiba and Shikamaru and pulled them with him.

"I do not want to go in there with her." Sasuke said when they were in the clear. "You have to it the rule." Shikamaru said and Sasuke looked down. "Damn it." He said and they walked back to where they were playing the game.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura grabbed her hand and went into the closet. "Move and I kill you." Sasuke said to her when he shut the door. "She moved and went right up to Sasuke. He held out his arm and pushed her a little away from him. "Sasuke-Kun." She pouted and he looked away from her. "Sasuke kiss me please." She said and he looked at his watch. Then she pushed him up against the wall and started to kiss him. Right when the door opened Kiba and Shikamaru tried to get Sakura away from Sasuke. "Sakura step back from Sasuke-teme or I kiss you." Naruto said and Sakura jumped back and Sasuke started to gag. "I will kill you Sakura." Sasuke said walking out of the room and grabbing something to drink to try and get the taste of Sakura out of his mouth.

"Come on Sasuke it is Naruto's turn and we can't spin until everyone is in the circle." Kiba yelled and Sasuke came back and sat down. "Is the taste of Sakura out of your mouth yet?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto spun. "I WISH." Sasuke said, still drinking to get the taste away. It still was not working though.


	5. Chapter 3 part 3 of 4

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled, and everyone looked at where the bottle stopped. Everyone's eyes got wide, and Kiba laughed. So did Shikamaru. Sasuke got mad but didn't show it. "Well looks like you have to kiss Ino." Shikamaru said between laughing. Naruto got up and looked down. "Do I have to?" Naruto asked pouting. "If Sasuke had to go in there with Sakura then you HAVE to go in there with Ino." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked in agreement. "Sorry Naruto." Shikamaru said.

So Naruto and Ino got up and walked into the closet. Were they just sat there while Ino talked about Sasuke non-stop. When time was up Naruto ran and I mean ran out of the closet, and Ino just walked out and sat down.

"Ne…never again." Naruto said sitting down. "All she did was talk about Sasuke-teme. It got annoying hearing her voice." Naruto said shaking. Everyone laughed except Ino who just looked annoyed.


	6. Chapter 3 part 4 of 4

"Alright Alright who wants to go next." Kiba asked, and no ne raised their hands. "I'll go again." Sasuke said and all the Fan Girls screamed in hope to get him. Sasuke shook at the thought about being with another fan girl. So he spun the bottle and watched it go around and around and around. He spun it really hard. Then he inwardly smiled.

It landed on Naruto, and it was about damn time is what Sasuke thought. Naruto just looked confused then sick. "I have to go in there with Sasuke-teme." He said, and Kiba and Shikamaru shook their head. The fan girls all gave him an evil look.

Sasuke and Naruto just stood up and walked into the closet. "Listen Sasuke I…." Naruto started but was cut off by Sasuke putting his hand over his mouth. "Naruto you eat ramen a lot don't you?" Sasuke asked the blonde. Who just realized just how close Sasuke was. "Ye…yea you can say that." Naruto said in reply. "Then I wonder something.." Sasuke started. "What do you wonder?" Naruto asked. "If you taste like ramen yourself." Sasuke said then kissed Naruto. Who's eyes got wide by the sudden touch. Then Naruto started to kiss back.

Sasuke then licked Naruto's bottom lip wanting to enter. Which Naruto allowed him to. So Sasuke's tongue entered Naruto's mouth tasting the blonde. Who didn't taste like ramen. Probably because he hasn't had it in a couple of hours. But Sasuke liked the taste of Naruto better. Sasuke broke apart from Naruto and went to the other side just when Kiba opened the door. "Alright Naruto is safe." He said with a sigh. Sasuke walked out of the closet. "Lets end this game it is too troublesome." Shikamaru said, and everyone agreed. But Naruto was still in shock about Sasuke kissing him like he did.

So they all continued the party dancing and having fun. Sasuke of course was still surrounded by the fan girls and Naruto was sitting on the couch looking at Sasuke still thinking about what happened in the closet. He couldn't get the taste of Sasuke out of his mouth. But then again he didn't want to. He will never admit it but he started to have feeling for the raven. Which the raven already had feelings for Naruto.

{Alright about three hours later.}

"Alright everyone get out so I can clean." Sasuke said opening the door so they could leave. "Bye Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said batting her eyelashes. "Get the hell out Sakura." Naruto said pushing her through the door. But before Naruto could go away Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Not yet Naruto." Sasuke said as he saw the rest of the people leave. "I want to talk to you. One on one." Sasuke said shutting the door.

"Naruto I have a question for you." Sasuke said as he started to clean. "Yea Sasuke?" "Well Naruto I was curious about what you think about me." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto who actually started to help clean. "I think you can be a bastard at times." Naruto said looking at Sasuke and Sasuke just looked down. "But besides that I like you." Naruto's eyes got wide at what he just said, and he started to blush like mad. Sasuke smirked at the blushing blonde. "Naruto would you like to go out with me?" Sasuke asked looking down. "On one condition we don't tell anyone and we act like we hate each other. Deal." Naruto asked and Sasuke had to think about it. "Alright deal." Sasuke said then smiled. "I just don't want anyone to know yet." Naruto said walking up to Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke kissed back putting his hands on his waist deepening the kiss.


End file.
